far_landsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dormian Monstrosities
There has been evidence that, when Dormia was in it's prime, began attempting to create their own animals simply for the sake of it. This played a part in the rebellion which then lead to it's demise however, the monsters did not die. These monsters would be the ones that you'd see at events, and as such players shouldn't be using these without permission. Trapjaw A monstrosity which possesses four legs and a single wing-like limb on the center of it’s completely flat back which acts as a giant maw to kill it’s prey. The legs on the creature are long and thick to support its large, rectangle-centric body. The colour of their hardened scales vary between dark brown and dark green as they try to disguise themselves in mountainous terrain and dense forests. While it cannot fly, the maw is very useful when preparing itself to kill prey. It will first fill it’s maw with soil, grass, and other such surroundings. It will then dig a hole large enough for the entire body to step into, all the while ensuring it’s back is level with the ground. After this period of preparation has been completed it will then open the maw and shake it to spread the camouflage. The maw will cover the entirety of the back and is used as an attempt to keep itself hidden, acting as a sort of bear trap for the unfortunate being that decides to approach it. The inside of the maw is covered with small, hardened spikes. When something is caught inside the maw it will thrash around violently, soon killing the prey. It is able to sustain itself for several weeks before having to move positions (although this is usually not necessary). The head of this monster is at the bottom of body, and has a retractable neck alongside a thick, stubby horn on its forehead which it uses to burrow itself a space above the soil so that it may breathe and look around if need be. Once its prey has been killed, the monster holds it with the maw and eats the food from its mouth. The average size is 20ft long, 15ft wide and 10ft tall. The Trapjaw marks its territory by leaving a massive bite mark from the maw onto trees. With the small amount of information recorded the average radius for it seems to be a meager 2-3 miles. Trapjaws are not very territorial, but rather they use these markings to attract potential mates and to warn any potential threats. The deeper the mark into a thick tree, the more likely a mate will be interested in a Trapjaw. As such, a large amount of trees can be seen broken and destroyed before the Trapjaw finds a tree it cannot completely bite into. The Trapjaw rests its head underground when waiting for prey, to give itself periods of rest. Skin-Peeler A large desert reptile which possesses a long body and a set of long arms. It has a massive set of squared, flat teeth. The entire front end of the body is the mouth which makes it easier to consume prey. The large reptile-like eyes are at the sides of the body. It will prey on anything that is smaller than it, although this usually consists of bandits and adventurers. Once the prey is inside a Skin-Peelers mouth, it will use their extremely strong jaws (which can bend steel) to completely squash them. A Skin-Peeler will spit out anything that didn’t go down it’s throat after crushing it’s food, this usually being the skin; while this seems completely useless, it is used as bait so that more food will be drawn to the faint smell of blood (also being used to mark their territory to ward away other skin-peelers). Whatever it digests is small enough to not choke it and be broken down by stomach acids easily. The Skin-Peeler has a set of arms that’re 1m thick and are as long as their bodies. The almost non-existent shoulders are close behind their massive eyes, so that they are able to sacrifice the arms to protect the eyes; while also able to easily reach anything near it and easily feed itself. At the end of the arms (and additionally the body) are large hands with four fingers that hold the back of the body to keep the arms as close to the body as possible. The Skin-Peelers have smooth, light blue scales; however, despite this seemingly unnatural colour for a predator in the desert, it is a trick that convinces most into believing that it is an oasis (due to intense heatwaves) while it rests under the sun to heat itself up in the day. The length of the skin-peeler varies, depending on how much food it eats, but the average size is 40ft long and 10ft wide. The Skin-Peelers are quite mindless, despite the seemingly intelligent tricks they have up their sleeves. Their only drive is to eat and mate, much like any other animal. What classes them as monsters (aside from the astounding biology) is the fact that they indiscriminately devour anything moving above-ground, and have been recorded to be constantly hunting for days on end, not stopping to rest. Scholars have theorised that Skin-Peelers will have long periods of rest, although it has not been concluded whether this is at random and varying on the Skin-Peelers own endurance or if they only appear at specific times of the year. Ocean-Giver A large humanoid-like amphibian that has seven fingers and a massive set of sharp teeth. It can exude a fog-like substance from a sack located at the back of the mouth that, when inhaled from anything that’s not an Ocean-Giver, makes them nauseous. The Ocean-Giver will hide far off the coast and recreate a thick fog that the wind will blow into a human settlement, in which it will then walk into the settlement and steal women and children. After this, they take the humans underwater and feed them to its offspring or to be used as an offering to a potential mate (they prefer slim and soft bodies). If an Ocean-Giver feels as though it is in danger from a human it will kill them in whatever way it feels: eating them, crushing them with their large hands, or picking them up and watching them fall from a high height and/or also throw them long distances which is made possible due to their powerful arms. A male adult Ocean-Giver normally grows to the size of 23ft tall (roughly ⅓ taller than the residential buildings in western castletown) and has a dark blue skin tone with smaller eyes than the dark green skinned females who sit at the bottom of the oceans with their eggs and use their large eyes to spot predators. The gills for these aquatic monstrosities are located at the back of their stubby, oval-shaped heads; while the eyes are seen at the sides, quite close together near the front end. Seeing as they are amphibians their skin is very soft and sensitive, although there are several parts of the male body that are armoured by a dense gel that is said to have the same defensive capabilities of hardened leather. These would be: The insides of the hands, the kneecaps, the bottom of the feet and the entirety of the back and neck area. An Ocean-Giver, while still behaving in a primal way, displays signs of intelligence. It will attempt to avoid warriors when searching for woman and children because it recognises the danger they possess. Despite this, it has been recorded that an Ocean-Giver has broken off part of a building and used it as a weapon and destroyed an entire village’s guard force, leaving the entire village’s women and children to be taken. Since these monsters have preyed on the nearly defenseless coastal villages, the only people bold enough to have their settlements near the coast are kingdoms with a large enough military force to ensure the protection of their inhabitants.